This invention relates to the storage of flexible garden hoses and, more particularly, to an improved portable hose having a folding crank handle that can be alternately moved from a shipping/storage position to an operative position, and a rotatable sleeve that can be secured to the handle.
Portable hose reel carts for handling and storage of flexible water hoses, such as garden hoses, have gained wide public acceptance. While the construction of hose reel carts as quite varied, such carts are primarily constructed of molded plastic components having a centrally disposed rotatable spool for reeling of the flexible hose, a frame for supporting of the spool, wheels at one end of the base of the frame, and a frame handle for tilting the frame onto the wheels to facilitate moving the cart. The frame handle may, or may not be foldable for purposes of shipping and/or storage. For more information concerning the structure and operation of hose reel carts, reference may be made to U.S. Patent RE. 32,510, the teachings of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Hose reel carts are commonly purchased by the consumer wherein it is desirable that the hose reel cart is easily assembled using minimal hand tools. A problem recognized by the assignee, the Suncast(copyright) Corporation, is that a majority of the consuming public is unable, or has no desire to assemble such devices. For this reason, the Suncast(copyright) Corporation developed foldable and stackable hose reel carts that permit factory assembly, a few of such teachings are disclosed in the previously mentioned patent registrations.
Common to hose reel carts, whether pre-assembled or those that require assembly, is the use of a crank handle that is secured to a hub for use in rotation of the spool. In hose reel carts that are pre-assembled, the crank handle is formed from a unique configuration wherein the crank handle is pivoted from a shipping position to a useable position, namely, perpendicular to the shipping position. The crank handle mounting assembly frictionally engages a shank for permanently locking the handle in the perpendicular or usable position. In this manner, a pre-assembled hose reel cart may be shipped with a crank handle in a folded position to allow stacking of like hose reel carts. Store personnel or the end consumer would then move the crank handle from its shipping position to its usable position. The crank handle would locks into position forming a rigid engagement. Unique to the locked position is that no amount of hand force will allow the crank handle to return to its shipping position. Attempts to return the crank handle to the stored position typically results in damage or breakage of the crank.
Thus, what is lacking in the art is a hose reel cart having a releasable folding crank handle that allows shipping/storage in a folded position, and freedom to pivot into the operative position during use.
Among the several aspects and features of the present invention may be noted the provision of an improved portable hose reel cart. The hose cart of the present invention is of a shape and design so that the hose cart may be preassembled at the factory thereby eliminating the need for assembly and associated product packaging. Preassembly of the hose reel cart permits the use of a single unitary frame construction for support of a flexible garden hose to be wound into a coil of multiple layers with adjacent turns of each layer touching each other by use of a directional spool rotatably coupled to a frame. The flexible hose is wound around the spool by use of a crank coupled through a hub providing a direct rotational link between the crank and the winding of the spool. During non-use, a handle on the crank is placed in a storage position by pivoting the handle about one end of the crank arm. The crank arm and handle can be positioned on either side of the frame providing a left or right handed operation. The instant invention is directed to an improved crank handle that has a releasable lock for securing the handle in a parallel position with the crank arm for storage and securing the crank handle in a perpendicular position to the crank arm for operation. The crank handle is alternatively movable between the two positions when the lock is released. In addition, a sleeve is provided allowing an operator to rotate the handle with a firm grip.
Thus, an objective of the instant invention is to provide a portable hose reel cart with all components preassembled so as to eliminate the need for assembly by the consumer, yet allow repeatable storage by providing for the use of a moveable crank handle.
Another objective of the instant invention is to disclose the use of a locking tab that allows the crank handle to be locked in either a storage position or an operating position.
Still another objective of the instant invention is to disclose the use of a sleeve friction fit on the handle for relative movement between the handle and the sleeve as the crank is turned.
Other objectives and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein are set forth, by way of illustration and example, certain embodiments of this invention. The drawings constitute a part of the specification and include exemplary embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objectives and features thereof.